


Mixing Flavours

by holyfant



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally just likes the way it looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixing Flavours

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim in the Rant Meme PWP Challenge and I realised it could work for femslash february. (Also because I suck and still haven't started on my other femmeslashy plans.) The prompt was "Taste the rainbow".

“I really don't understand –” Molly begins, but her voice dips into a soft little half-stifled sound when Sally runs the tips of her fingers up the inside of Molly's knee, soft and shivery. Sally smiles at the response. “– why you like them so much,” Molly finishes, a light flush already rising to her cheeks.

Sally, kneeling between Molly's legs, leaves her hand where it is on the winter-pale stretch of Molly's thigh, her fingers close enough to tease the crease of hip, but not quite there yet. She shrugs, eyes the red sweet balanced on Molly's naked stomach, moving with her breath. “I just like the way they look.”

“On me, or in general?” Molly smoothes out the sheet underneath her hands. She's nervous in that way she only gets when Sally takes her time taking off the final bits of her clothes, and her eyes flutter closed when Sally looks up at her face. Sally, smiling a little, slides her hand further upwards on Molly's thigh, and Molly sighs – the Skittle rises and falls with it, bright red on her belly.

“On you, mostly,” Sally says, and leans in to lick the skin between her fingers. Molly feels warm, and the fold of her skin there, where a few pubic hairs curl out from under the elastic of her sensible black knickers, smells heavy and darkly sweet. Sally breathes in deeply, nosing at the juncture of Molly's thigh and hip, and feels how one of Molly's hands come to rest on her hair, fingers twisting into the curls.

Molly makes a quiet sound of approval when Sally licks further, and slips her tongue just under the edge of her knickers, teasing at the skin and the wiry hair there.

“Mmm.” Sally mouths at the delicious hollow of skin and fabric, and Molly squirms a little under the attention. When Sally uses her free hand to gently cup Molly's crotch without pressing down on it in the way she knows Molly wants, she can feel how the cotton is sticky-wet under her fingers.

“Come on, come on,” Molly mumbles, trying to rock forward against the fingers, and when Sally looks up at her, Molly's eyes are open and her face flushed.

Sally flashes her a grin, and Molly claps the hand that isn't in Sally's hair over her eyes, groaning a little, but Sally can see that her mouth is smiling.

“Impatient,” Sally breathes, but finally reaches forward and tongues across the wet cotton of Molly's knickers slowly, dragging the fabric over the warm slickness underneath. Molly's hips jerk at the contact, and she lets out a soft sigh that hitches at the end when Sally licks forward in earnest, swiping her tongue broadly over the material that covers Molly's clit.

“Take them off,” Molly whines, but Sally quite likes it this way; the barrier seems to make it even more intimate in a strange way, and the slight roughness of the cotton against her tongue is very satisfying – she can imagine that the wet drag of her tongue feels quite different for Molly this way, too.

“Don't think I will,” she says, pulling back a little. Molly's hand in her hair tightens.

“Okay,” Molly immediately concedes, and it makes Sally laugh quietly, because Molly's hand is clearly tugging her forward again, and she isn't nearly as bashful as her voice would suggest.

Sally moves back on and licks and sucks on the drenched cotton until Molly's stifling half-sobs, her hips pressing forward and her thighs trembling around Sally's head, her legs tensing and relaxing with every new wave of pleasure. Sally wraps her hands around Molly's thighs and holds them there, feels the heat in her abdomen flare from the way Molly's muscles flutter under her fingers. Molly comes quietly, like she always does – a sigh and a deep, drawn-out stuttering of her hips to meet Sally's mouth.

Sally laughs against Molly's crotch, nosing at the drenched material of the knickers, and Molly shivers and whines in response, overstimulated. As Sally pulls back and moves up Molly's belly to kiss her, she licks the Skittle into her mouth – the red sugar-coating is half-melted and sticks to the skin of Molly's stomach. She kissed Molly filthily, open-mouthed, with lazy tongues, and passes her the sweet from her mouth.

Molly, spread out bonelessly and flushed and shiny with sweat, laughs breathily and makes a little show of sucking on the Skittle, tongue darting out to wet her lips.

“Interesting,” she says after a moment, slurring slightly.

“Oh yes?” Sally says, grinning.

Molly swallows visibly. “Yes,” she confirms, and the bright look she gives Sally isn't shy, it isn't bashful, and the hand that comes up to slide over the line of Sally's collarbone is steady and full of intent.


End file.
